Nasal dilators have been suggested for aiding breathing through the nose. There have been traditionally two types of dilators which have been effective in humans. One type uses small rings or cages connected to a resilient structure. The rings are inserted into each nasal passage while the resilient structure spreads to provide unobstructed breathing. These dilators have been criticized because they are often uncomfortable to wear. Since the cages or rings are inserted into contact with sensitive nasal tissue, they have been known to cause irritation and itching. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,799 to Caballero and the NOZOVENT dilator disclosed in Petruson D310,565.
More recently, advancements have been made in nasal dilators which attach to the outer wall tissue of the nose and aide in preventing the inner nasal tissue from drawing in during breathing. Such dilators include a flexible strip of material adhesively attached to a substrate. The dilator is fastened to the nose and the resilient material acts to keep the left and right nasal passages from drawing in or collapsing during inhalation. This usually occurs due to a malformation, such as a deviated septum or due to swelling during allergic reactions and the like. Examples of nasal dilators which are adhesively attached to the outer skin of a human nose are disclosed in Doubek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,503 and Muchin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,929.
While conventional nasal dilators are being used by a greater number of people, there is still a need to further improve the breathing of those individuals to a greater degree than can be established by mere mechanical manipulation of their nasal tissue.